Flight of the Angel
by CreationImagination
Summary: Summary chanded-Action based story of Raph and the tmnt crew and a few mysterious girls with their own backstories. I own nothing exept my characterS Demi, Jessica, Skyler and Alanna and the plot and the computer and well u get the jist Please Review but nothing nasty Enjoy!xxx Crystal Jamesonxxx
1. Chapter 1

Flight of the Angel

Chapter one

_Leo's POV_

"Leo can we get pizza?" mikey asked I smiled at the younger turtle "not until we finish our mission not shhh we don't want the purple ninja's to know were here" Mikey smiled and wooped silently then went back to counting the ninjas in purple. I smiled and looked over at Raph trying to kill Donny. "Raph Donny shhh we don't want to blow our cover" Walking over to them I tried to pull them apart "Raph this isn't the way to deal with…"this got me thrown backwards with a growl from Raph. Donny started again "Just because I'm cleverer than you..." Raph lost it he jumped on top of Donny and started pounding him with a fist. "Guys let's all be friends here" Mikey exclaimed. "No not until he" pointing at Donny" says sorry" Raph was angry real angry. Donny was annoyed "At least I don't talk to a pet turtle with no brains…" Donny Retaliated he regretted it instantly and backed away giving Raph the opportunity to run across the rooftops and away in the night. Everyone looked at Donny "Donny!" What at least I didn't blow our cover" Everyone's eyes widened and they slowly turned around. In a circle surrounding them were at least 20 foot soldiers…

_Raphs POV_

I ran and jumped across rooftops not caring where I was headed I could only see anger this however caused me to run into a Big brick wall. I stood up and tried to see where I was. Great on the outskirts of town, I was considering turning back when I heard a young girl scream from down one of the alleyways. I ran moving in the shadows to the place where I had heard the screaming. There up against the wall was a young girl around the age of 14 and in front of her was a large group of Purple dragons. I did a summersault and dived in front of the dragons momentarily surprising then. "You know you should pick on someone your own age" I started to fight using my knowledge of fighting to prevent them from getting to the girl. One of the ninjas spoke up" Get out of our way punk you have no business here she belongs to us" This time raph replied with fire in his eyes "You gotta be kidin right anyone who screams and cowers in a corner isn't…" I looked behind me nothing DRAT should have paid more attention to her. Felling a powerful wind chilling my back I looked up just in time to see the girl with a huge pair of whitey blue beautiful angel wings fly off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 hope Ya like it oh and before I forget im changing the girls name to Demi instead of Bella.**

_**Demi's POV**_

The bullet shot past me at a blurring speed and I had to dip quickly to avoid it.

Behind me 3 men in a helicopter grinned evily and none of them had even the slightest trace of Remorse on their scarred faces.

Another Bullet headed for me this time connecting with its target… Me!

My face twisted with pain and I struggled to fly with only one wing.

My Left wing was covered in dark Blood and it soaked into my feathers staining them.

Geez that's gonna be hard to wash out. My constant flow of thoughts nearly got me caught as a net flew past me. I turn around to find Vincent a man with mousey brown hair grim black eyes and combat gear on carrying a lazer gun, Blake who had Black hair and blue eyes and was oddly wearing shorts ,a muscle vest and combat boots in the middle of winter was using a rope to try and catch me. Cedric a man with blonde hair carried a net blaster, and could have possibly could have been attractive if he didn't have a huge scar on the left side of his face through his eye. I gave that to him only because he came at me with a needle and I kind of slashed him with my Blue Dragon sai's. Then they won another bullet shot into my other wing and it sent me plummeting to the ground to make it even worse they threw in a net for good measure. I expected to hit the ground and nearly kill myself but just before I could a strong pair of muscular arms caught me…

_**Raphael's POV**_

As I jumped down from the rooftop with the girl in my arms I wondered what to do next.

Donnie and leo would kill me if I brought a girl into the lair but mickey would like a sister.

Her Caramel coloured hair covered her face and her tattered skinny jeans combat boots and tank top only just covered her body, She had fair skin and a scattering of freckles across both cheeks.

She was skinny almost too skinny and as I carefully laid her on top of the rooftop I noticed the two injured wings.

She was beautiful and her angelic wings only added to the beauty.

Just as I was about to call Leo I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

They were here.

Jumping around I felt the blades of several choppers push me to the ground with force.

Three men jumped out and I was just about to attack when I heard three more voices behind me.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

Stupid Raph, Bad Raph, WHY!

He always got himself into things like this jumping to conclusions and mocking the enemy which only meant he dug himself deeper into the hole he had made.

The last time we had seen him Donny had angered him and he ran off. We had to fight 20 purple dragons at one and without Raphael we almost lost.

Now he was on the floor and still managing to insult the enemy. "What u gonna do punk, maybe to avoid all of the booboos your gonna get you should just go home to mommy now" Oh my shell.

He's done it this time I thought to myself.

It was only on the fourth glance I noticed the blood dripping into the shadows.

I glanced to Donny to go check out the dripping blood splatters whilst me and mickey helped out Raphael.

_**4 hours later**_

_**Demi POV**_

This was it my life stuck on a WAIT WHAT a soft warm clean bed.

Heaven that's the only explanation I was in heaven because the warm bed was to good to be true.

Sitting up I saw a huge green turtle sleeping in the corner.

I screamed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Just thought id mention i am only going to be doing 1 disclaimer for the whole story so blah... blah... although i would love to own them i don't.. Hope Ya enjoy**

_**Demi POV**_

Now standing before me was a green turtle with a red mask on.

Now me being me I screamed and as the ninja turtle thing rushed out of the room I tried calming myself down.

I didn't succeed and as the room started spinning and the light faded into darkness,

I caught a glimpse of another three turtles rush it the small room.

_**Donatello's POV**_

"Well someone do something" Raph shouted , his fists were clenched.

I had never seen him this worked up well technically that was a lie.

The last time he has been this worked up is when mickey had thought it would be funny to put a tutu on spike.

But anyway he was obviously really distressed.

"Raph calm down she'll be fine she just passed out" I exclaimed.

"Hey Leo I haven't seen him this stressed other than the time I put that tutu on spike"

Mikey whispered maybe a little to loud as raph struck out and narrowly missed mikeys eye.

And Leo muffled a laughing fit.

"Raph can you carry her to my lab?" I asked

"Yeah Donnie I can because i'm not incapable" Raph shot back whilst carefully picking up the girl.

"Just lay her on the table then I can examine her wounds" I said "what eva genius"

Whilst they were in the lab discussion the winged girls condition Leo decided to point out the obvious.

"I think Raph likes her" He whispered and nudged Mikey.

They both laughed tons and eventually got sent out from the lab.

Raph clenched his fist and set his jaw.

"Personally I think that it's safer you two go … NOW" Raph yelled. Leo and Mikey hurried out of the lab almost scarred of Raph's emotions at this point.

"Will she be ok raph" asked nervously.

"Yeah raph she'll be fine, can you pass me that bucket please … raph… raph?"I followed his gaze and I saw he was transfixed about what he saw before him.

She backed away from us up against the wall and it was obvious she was scared because what she said next brought anger for the people who did this to her .

"Please don't hurt me" she whispered their was fear in her eyes and voice and as I took a step towards her…

_**Demi's POV**_

I extended my wings despite the shoots of pain and flew up to the roof to land on the ancient rotting beams.

I cautiously peered down at them through the shadows.

I could see them but I don't think they could see me I hoped if anything they couldn't see me because I was a state my clothes were tattered and…

I lost my train of thought when I finally realized they were arguing and I listened curiously.

"nice one Donny you frightened her off" The one in the red mask yelled.

"Excuse me Mr perfect but it was you who stepped towards her" Donnie retaliated

I took this in for a moment then…nothing... what? I can't hear anything they were there a minute ago but now nothing complete silence…

_**Raph's POV**_

I see her she's trying to figure out where we have gone.

Just as I was about to introduce my self she whirled around and knelt there staring wide eyes at us.

What how did she... it doesn't matter.

I felt a pang of sympathy for her and spoke.

"Ummm hi, my name is Raphael" .

I hoped she would introduce herself but when she didn't I assumed she was shy,

however when she did speak it was like a million tiny bells were ringing.

"h-hello my name is Demi" she said.

"Um thank you for saving me I…"

Her last word was twisted with pain and as she fell from the rafters I was there to catch her.

"Thank you a-again" she screamed and clutched her left wing.

"it hurts so bad, C-can you help me" she whispered.

I nodded and I saw a new strength build up In her eyes.

Her beautiful Blue eyes.

I think I was in love, with her…


	4. Flight of the angel Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Flight of the Angel**

**Hey I'm back guys sorry it's been a while blame school. I tried to make this chapter longer and if you want to imagine what demi looks like go ahead. Review please but no flames they are bad ;) Just saying I've only posted one disclaimer coz i think ya'll get the point after a while but just incase I DO NOT OWN TMNT with i did though.**

_**Raph POV**_

For the second time that day she woke up and this time she was more curious, than scared.

She looked around taking in her surroundings, her gaze fell upon me and she tensed up.

"Umm hi listen I'm sorry for freaking out earlier it's just I don't know who to trust anymore after the purple dragons" Demi explained.

"It's ok I understand we have had some issues with that clan ourselves" I replied Taking in her cheekbones and Blue mento coloured wings.

"Really I bet you could handle them but me I can't I have little ninjitsu knowledge and I only know that from the times when I've tried to escape the lab sessions"

She sat there Silent tears welled up in her eyes

"I have no idea where my family is we got separated by a storm a couple of years back,

Other than the news report on a fire at our house I suppose their dead,

Then these guys said they felt sorry for me and they took me then…"

Her Voice gave in and she started crying. "Listen…" I started

"Raphael, I need to speak to this lovely young girl will you excuse us for a minute" I turned it was Master Splinter.

"Umm, Sure sensei" With that said I left them to it but only before I gave demi a lingering reassuring smile.

As I walked into the lounge the others gathered quicker than a herd of sheep waiting to be fed.

"Well what do we have here boys a slightly happier hothead turtle" Donny sniggered.

I growled at him and he stepped backwards.

They all knew not to mess with me.

"Now now Raph calm it just because someone was brave enough to point out that you can actually smile doesn't mean that…."

I snarled at Leo and sharply jolted my head towards mickey.

"Any other smart comments" I asked Pausing slightly before peering down at my fun loving brother briefly "Mikey….?" "Well..."

His mouth was quickly covered my brainy brothers three fingered hand.

"Listen Raph…" Donny started

"Raphael come here" We all turned to see splinter and...

DEMI POV

They all stared at me. I stared back wondering how this would go.

"Hey its raphs girlfriend" The Orange, Blue, and Purple turtles cracked up.

I rolled my eyes and master splinter face palmed.

By now I had worked out the orange banded one was called Michelangelo the purple banded one was Donatello, Mr fearless was called Leonardo and the One who saved me was called Raphael.

You see up until this moment where he had actually spoken I had been expecting…

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed as a clock chimed from somewhere in the room

"Raph what happened?" The purple banded turtle spoke.

"How the heck am I supposed to know you're the t-genius "He replied.

"Demi are you ok?" Leo stammered,

obviously he hadn't seen what shredder and the purple dragons did to their victims.

"The…. Clock…its…chiming…..this… used…to… be… the… time… they… would… take… me… for… experiments…" I managed to say.

Finally the large mutated rat named Splinter spoke "Children I fear this is something she will have to overcome mentally.

Now leave I sense her aura it is troubled and she wants to be alone

Raph looked back at me before they all stalked off to where ever it is they were going.

The chiming ceased and I stood on my shaking knees "Am I safe?"

I turned to the rat and he replied with wisdom "My daughter you are safe here and always will be" WHAT

"Daughter?" I Turned to him with wide eyes "Yes you are welcome to stay with us if you would like" I smiled and hugged him.

For the first time in my life I felt welcome and comfortable somewhere.

Mikey came bursting in "Hey Demi, April's here"

_**Raph POV**_

"Donnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyy where is demi she's been gone for 3 hours" I yelled.

"Raph she's with April she went shopping for new clothes" Don replied

"Yeah I'm sure that'll turn out well" I retorted

I started to talk like demi "Heyy I'm demi and I have wings…" Someone interrupted me

"Were back!" Wait I knew that voice it was Demi's turning sharply towards the door it was like an angel was standing there.

Demi was now totally transformed.

Her hair was clean and freshly cut and April ad dip dyed the ends a darker shade of blonde nearly brown.

She now sported a purple tank top with a knit dress/ jumper over the top.

Also she had a gold looking belt around her waist which made her curves stand out more.

As well as a new top she also had on some super soft washed denim with Purple blue metallic Doc martins.

All I could say was WOW just WOW.

"You look beautiful demi" was all I could muster.

_**DEMI POV**_

I walked toward him and surprise, surprise I tripped he caught me

He stood there just holding me until a cough came from the door way

"Mikey?" I asked curiously as Raph threw me to my feet and looked around suspiciously.

"Why yes winged dudette"

He replied cheesy grin was ear to ear

(Or whatever turtles have, honestly I do pay attention in science but we don't tend to learn about turtles in science )

"How much of that did you see?"

I stared at him wide eyed until he scurried off to the living room to play mine craft

(AWESOME GAME)

or whatever.

Great just great now it was just me and him Fanbloomingtastic.

Before I could even begin he spoke "So can you tell me what exactly happened with the clock earlier you kind off just freaked out and held yer head"

His voice was harsh but I could detect a bit of warmth I just had to get him at his weak spot

"Um well its al long story"

"I have time"

"Yes but not here meet me on the roof in 5 minutes and we will speak then"

Looking at the living room entrance she noticed Mikey sat playing the Xbox,

Leo sipping tea like an old lady I sniggered he did look like an old lady though his pinkie out and legs crossed daintily,

Donnie at his computer probably hacking into something and finally splinterwho was staring out of the window his large rat ears twitching as I crept towards the sliding doors that would lead to the roof.

Two minutes later I was on the roof waiting for Raph to be

'Fashionably Late' I giggled silently and let the New York air wash over me he did make me smile.

_Bang_ I heard that, my wings opened and in a flash I was on another rooftop.

Just as I had landed on the rooftop Raph came out of the doors.

"Raph look out" I yelled and Flew towards him.

He turned only to feel a large metal pole colliding with his face knocking him cold.

Someone knew we were up here but why?

"Why hello there my little winged experiment gone wrong"

Vincent Smirked evil as his helicopter rose behind him were the two other men "Really?" I said my eyebrows raised

"What you looking at and who do you mean by 'really'? "Vincent Replied.

"I mean are you really that fat that you have to be carted around by helicopters all the time?

"I smirked almost evilly

"FAT! FAT! How dare you boys NOW"

They advanced each taking their own path to trap me in an alleyway.

Flying up I was only met with the harsh reality that now faced me. ..

PAIN I was going to be dragged of every time that clock chimed.

"ARGHH" I screamed just as another bullet went through my wing and a net came down on top of me,

Falling to my knees I sobbed silently my wings wrapped myself for protection.

I knew it wasn't going to help. So I waited…

Nobody POV

All of the mutants heard it the sound of a fight and an angry Brooklyn accent.

"Do you guys think raphs on the roof? Mikey asked dumbly.

"Is that a stupid question?" We all saw before us a red banded turtle with cuts all over his body.

"Oh no not good not good!" Donny chanted as he rushed over to examine Raphael

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" He batted don away obviously angry and depressed about something.

"Excuse me Mr Brooklyn but is it a stupid question to ask where that winged dudette is that promised she would play minecraft with me"

Mikey Stepped forward to hear his answer.

The team moved closer awaiting raphs response

"They. They.. Took her" he whispered a sneaky tear dropping from his face

"They took her…"

**Yes indeed they did take her but where? Hope that was a slightly longer chapter and I hope that's its one that you enjoyed. As I said at the start please Review BUT NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

Flight of the angel

Chapter 5

Demi POV

2 days and I am back in this hell hole.

2 days and nobody had come for me,

The scientist that had been experimenting on me when the clock chimed

Was back and was now trying to perfect his formula on shape shifting on a girl next to me.

I had expected her to be aggressive but she just accepted the pain like it was nothing new.

She had Dark brown curly hair and deep purple eyes which complimented her tanned skin,

Combat boots, ripped jeans and a slashed blue t-shirt covered her body which was half starved.

My thoughts wondered to the turtles and whether or not they had been able to track me.

Raph would have told them what had happened by now.

I was interrupted from thinking by the girl who was screaming.

Working out that the obvious answer was the clock chiming and the scientist walking in wasn't hard.

Skyler POV

He walked towards me needle in hand smirking.

"Well hello there Skyler my dear ready for another test?"

I screamed in fear and tried to pull the ties out from under and around me.

I wasn't very successful and as the man closed in I closed my eyes in fright.

He stuck the needle in my arm and I felt all of my muscles tingling I felt my hands start to change. Before I blacked out 4 green blurs rushed past me knocking the scientist over.

Before I could get free I blacked out.

(1 hour later (I think))

I twitched my ears and I heard exited muffled voices whispering around me.

Wining in pain I opened my eyes dragging them open.

First thoughts?

Holy RAINBOWS dude there are green turtles standing over me!

I stood up confused at first until I looked down at my body Holy RAINBOWS I'm a wolf?

Mikey POV

Well we found a girl today tied up with demi and she turned into a wolf,

Yeah I know sounds crazy right well demi said she couldn't do this before that creep Doom the scientist injected her.

We tied the scientist up and then ran because we heard the police so we didn't have time to question him.

The worst bit was getting the wolf girl up to the roof man was she heavy?

Don said he had to check her over and...

"AAGGHHHAAGGHH" she lifted her furry head growling at me and don.

"Donny help I think she woke up and I don't think she likes me" I yelped.

The wolf tried to jump down and I could see that she regretted it because she lifted her front paw and started limping.

I blocked the exit and she growled some more.

Don ran in telling me to fetch Demi.

I didn't know why but I wasn't feeling like pranking Raph, Strange.

Demi POV

"Demi quick the girl she woke up"

Mikey rushed in yelling about Skyler whom we brought in earlier.

I flew down the corridors to the lab beating Mikey by a millisecond.

There she was growling at don.

I yelled "Skyler, calm down I know you're scared I was to when the turtles rescued me I know you're confused but please calm down"

She almost seemed to consider this before somehow turning back into a human and rushing out of the lab.

I flew after her landing on the roof after climbing up the fire escape and crept

Around a roof corner to see Skyler jumping over buildings with a sort of human enhanced leap.

Ignoring this unfamiliar sight I flew above beside her and eventually she stopped crying but not at all gasping for breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Flight of the angel

Chapter 6

Skylar POV

We sat there tight in an embrace her comforting me and me crying into her wings.

Who knows how long we stayed like that but I think we both noticed when about 60 foot ninja's made their way across the rooftops towards us.

Naturally my early wolf instincts kicked in and I transformed snarling at them menacingly.

The foot backed off enough for me to grab one by the arm and fling it towards the other winged girl who I didn't really know.

I think I heard the mutated turtles say her name was demi?

In less than a minute the ninja's were gone either lying on the roof injured or dead or flinging themselves across the rooftops in order to escape me.

All this time Demi hadn't moved and when I turned human and made my way over to her her mouth hung open in shock.

"How did you?" She stammered, I didn't waste time in answering "

I was a ninja before this whole experiment thing but I was also something else"

I looked into her eyes an evil smirk unknowingly making its way across my face.

"Skyler? What is it how else do you know those moves I know who's they are but how? Why?"

her face said it all. Demi had worked out that I was His daughter Shredders daughter the evil mastermind's daught… well you get the idea.

"Skyler why would you be experimented on if you are his daughter?"

This was of course a good question that I was prepared to answer until I saw 4 green shapes moving swiftly in our direction.

Crouching down I Became a wolf again and with four large bounds I was away.

My fur seemed almost heavy in the air as I made my way to the riverside lair I had made before I was captured.

The water flicked my coat as I turned my head glancing the way I had came Damn it they had followed me.

I Jumped through the small passageway in the side of the bridge before straightening and transforming myself human again.

I walked to the small door to the side of the passageway and entered.

Everthing was how I had left it clean dark and cosy.

_CLANG CRASH "MIKEY BE QUIET SHE'LL HEAR US!" _

Holy rainbows they had followed me after all.

Their 'silent ninja footsteps' echoing the passage.

I moved positioning myself in the alcove above the door and waited.

"wow leo look how cool this place is" the orange banded turtle said.

"Yes mickey but I don't think an evil daughter of shredder would live in a place like this"

the blue banded one who I believed to be leo answerd.

"Well since were all discussing it don? Demi? What do you two think"

The red masked one exclaimed.

"Um raph I don't think we are alone you see I placed a tracking clip in her because she was a wolf at the time and well you won't like it" Purple responded.

As this info processed in my head I realised two things that would seem obvious to everone else, one there were 4 turtles.

Red-Raph , Blue-Leo , Purple-Don , Orange-Mickey and of course my ex-friend and lab buddy Demi the 'angel. Secondly that they knew I was here…

Of course I tried to hide but apparently my wolf instincts had weakened and I found myself face to face with the 4 turtles and Demi.

"So we meet again demi" I said trying to push the uneasy feeling of my father out of my mind.

"Skyler I know your scared but listen we need to…" Demi began until a deep voice silenced her

"SKYLER what is the hold up I expected you here 3 hours ago and instead I come here finding you monging it with the ninja frogs and a winged brat" He Bellowed.

"The shredder" Raph said an growled to put emphasis on his words.

I clapped my hands slowly in a sarcastic manner a bored look on my face and stared at him "Why we have here a top A student".

"Shut it wolfy" Raph retorted

I flew at him when he wasn't prepared and pulled a lever on the wall entrapping the turlles and the angel girl in a large glass dome. "Hey let us out" Mikey whined his voice was muffled.

I laughed at him until I heard my father behind me muttering something that souldn't be repeated.

"Father what's wrong?" I asked more concern building in me after each second of waiting for a reply

"My power its slipping away from me I need you to lend me some" He whimpered

I had never seen him in so much pain and when I glanced at my prisoners I saw them looking at me with a confused look.

"Donny whats happening" Mikey whispered, Maybe they thought I didn't hear them but as even I didn't get what the rod did exept from take some of my energy or power as shredder calles it I decieded to listen in.

I told my father I was going to get him a glass of water then listened in.

"Well mikey it's a simple contraption you see the blue and purple electricity (So its my fanfic why not make the electricity purple and blue? Hehe ;) well that focusses the energy from skyler to shredder transferring it across eventually skyler will be powerless" Don explained.

I shook in anger, Upon hearing this I had been ready to help my metal covered father but now I was questioning my loyalty.

I rose from my hiding place quickly fetching a glass of water and returning the worried daughter look to my face

Leo looked at me suspiciously and my expression slipped, Holy rainbows he can feel my moods I knew quite a lot of ninja's who could do this but leo his power for it could help me.

Glancing at him again I replaced the lost expression and smirked at him "I hope you like your new temporary home"

"Temporary?" He questioned looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes well I haven't decieded yet so…"

"SKYLAR GET HERE NOW" shredder boomed

"Coming dad" I yelled, looking back I saw the lever to the dome an arms length away I reached out and pulled hard.

It flicked and the turtles looked startled that I had freed them.

So I simply stated "You helped me escape so now my debt had been repaid"

I turned my back before locking the door behind me I walked forward and screamed as a large metal pole struck the back of my head.

…I3 hours later…

My arms felt numb you know that sort of tingling fealing you get after pins and needles, it dawned on me that I had been tied to something. Then I realised my father was in the process of draining me of my life energy.

**Anyone got any idea's of where i should go next with this? Review please and Merry Christmas p.s i would love to hear your thoughts and idea's! ;)-Crystalxx;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya sorry the chapters have been slowing down a bit it's just school has been raining down little homework projects of joy into my life and with that new movie Rise of the Guardians (AND JACK FROST- who btw is so cute) I just have been preoccupied Here's a new chapter and maybe just maybe as a Christmas present I might post a new chapter it depends though if I manage to drag myself out of bed in the morning, So yeah ENJOY THE CHAPTER!-Crystalxx ;D **

**Mikey POV**

"Shouldn't we go see if Skyler's ok?" I said.

"Umm Mikey remember she could have killed demi and she is shredder's daughter" Raph replied with a rolling of eyes.

"I know but I kind of feel bad for her I mean did you see him he was basically controlling her" I realised that this might be going a little bit far but I wanted to get my point out to them.

THUD

"Argghh slender" Raph cried as a crouched figure slouched against the doorway.

"Raph calm it slender lives in the woods dude, geez" I trolled at him and Don Face palmed.

**Skyler POV**

Pain that's all I felt as I crouched slumped against the door way close to wear the turtles were stood. I knew I had to move away from them but I needed to act quickly and with my low energy resources it wasn't gonna be easy.

I somehow managed to change into a wolf and bounded past the weird team then out from under the bridge. Somehow I slipped and as I plunged into the icy water I felt all life leave me and I was submerged…

It must have been quite a while before I awoke as it seemed almost nightfall.

But when I heard whispered voices I felt a sudden sense of de ja vu wash over me.

Great back at square one the turtle's lair but this time it felt different. There was no cold table and instead there was a fluffy blanket and a somewhat cosy feeling.

I noticed my wolf form still stood and didn't change I felt more protected in this form where I could use my teeth and paws to defend and my ears to listen.

I lifted my heavy eyelids stood up and sniffed padding slowly around.

Now I could see I saw I wasn't in any danger my bed or dog bed was adjacent from a human double bed and the huge fireplace had been lit to make it warmer.

The walls were a cosy deep purple and my bedspread had purple paw prints on.

As nice as this room was I still didn't know where I was.

So I gathered my courage around me like a cloak and pushed the door with my nose.

The sight that awaited me was surprising the 4 turtles and Demi were nowhere in sight but however there was an old rat sat in the corner staring intently at me.

He seemed to be trying to get past the physic wall I had built and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't smash through it.

He gave up walking halfway to me and dropped to my level trying to show me that he was no threat.

I though he looked a bit silly but the wolf in me was hesitant.

Slowly the rat started to speak "Hello dear child my name is Splinter and this is my home you are safe here with us and welcome to stay if you wish"

He finished this sentence with a shaky smile then stood and walked away slowly.

I was confused at first but when Splinter looked back at me I sensed he wanted me to follow him.

I padded to the room he was heading towards and barked in astonishment.

Surrounding me was a dojo, my father had one of these but this one was somewhat cosier there was a large blossom tree at one end and adorning the walls there was a large variety of weapons.

I immediately bounced over to a set of Tessen in a pouch with an embodied blue Tessen for decoration.

"So child do you have a name?" Splinter asked me.

Woof Woof I suddenly realised I had yet to change and as soon as I felt my bones shift a new form of energy took over me.

My dark purple eyes sparkled at the thought of weapons. "Skyler, my name is Skyler"

"Well then dear child I see you spotted the Tessen" Splinter looked amused.

He passed me the Tessen pack and asked if I wanted to spar.

I agreed and 5 minutes later I had Splinter pinned down to the ground with one arm, unfortunately this was the moment the team decided to walk in.

"Skyler no, what do you think you're doing" Mikey screeched.

"It's not what it looks like Mikey honestly" I tried to defend myself as Raphael flew towards me but to no avail and securing the satchel containing the Tessen I transformed into a wolf and fled far away screeches of the team far behind me grass and river under my paws.

The life I had for about ten minutes was now lost.

Leo POV

"Splinter are you ok?" I asked the worried tone refusing to leave.

"Why yes my son I am fine, where is the child Skyler" Splinter chuckled to himself and I suddenly became angry.

"Master splinter what happened why was Skyler holding you down I mean we gave her everything a room to call her own and now we come back and find her pinning you down with one hand and holding one of your Tessen" I didn't pause and I was momentarily stunned when my father started laughing.

"Ohhh Leonardo you crack me up we were merely sparing and she Leo would make an excellent mentor for Mikey"

He started to laugh then his voice got serious

"But Leonardo she is in danger out there alone you must whatever you do and however you do it you MUST find her, as you all remember her father is searching and he will not stop until he does" Splinter stood up and went to pour himself a cup of tea.

Mikey walked up to me and whispered "Leo we have to find her because I think she's hot" Mikey laughed and I wondered where we would find her.

About 2 hours later Casey was driving us all to the edge of the woods in search of Skyler.

As we all jumped out of the van I noticed a trail of footprints a few feet away from me and started to follow them. We soon stumbled upon a pack of wolves supporting younger silver looking female member.

I knew as soon as she spotted us she would bolt and so we approached from behind. It seemed the wind had other ideas because as we approached she yelped to the pack of wolves and they sped up.

It was hard to catch them because we were used to running across rooftops not forests so the wolves had an advantage.

I heard a yelp and then furious barking we all stopped and the namer began naming things.

"Ohhh Skyler could be getting attacked by a Crocomonster or a Edudodo or even a …" Mikey began naming.

"Here we go again" Raph stated

"Umm guys youre not going to like this" Don Yelled over to me. I glanced in the direction he was pointing and noticed a young silver wolf by the name of Skyler being manhandled into a rather small looking cage by none other than the purple dragons themselves and in the distance pulling up a truck I could see the SHREDDER.

**Hope you liked the chapter and all. Anyways people have been saying that the world will end and blah blah blah I don't think it will so yeah just though id put that out there. Merry Christmas and The not going to be end of the world-crystal ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Flight of the angel

-Leo-  
We moved silently through the trees it was the opposite of the rooftops so we were slower "Don, Mikey take down the ninja's .Raph you're with me" I whispered then looked at demi she said nothing and stared at me. "Demi?" I asked "once I and Raph have distracted shredder do you think you can help Skyler?" she was silent and I realised she only trusted Raph. Her eyes shone in the darkness and I saw her head move "ohhh I'll try my best" I nodded a thanks then signalled for my team to advance on the enemy. We got as far as the ninjas when we saw Skyler go lifeless in her father's arms. "At last my dear daughter the power I gave you shall be mine once again (evil laugh) "he tossed her canine body to the ninjas who couldn't give a freaking rainbows about her and they shoved her into a cage. "Oh for rainbows sake SHREDer you son of a biscuit" Mikey yelled. Great freaking great  
-demi-  
Leo said I had to rescue Skyler. Ok im no ninja pro but i think i can manage a rescue. I flew up and landed in the van i realised my mistake just as Skyler got tossed in locked in cage. Someone grabbed my wing and tugged so i could feel their breath down my neck. "Stay away from my sister" she said it harshly but with emotion. The sound of a fight was heard then a shriek of "DeMI's in the van" phew i knew i was safe if Raph was coming so i held tight and soon the stranger was gone. I sat with my head in my hands wings protecting me and then it struck me! "Skyler!" using my hands i felt for a cage i knew was there. My hands connected with cold metal and before i could move the doors opened and shredder stood there behind him a girl that resembled shredder and Skyler stood her black tail flicking nervously corresponding with the twitching of her large black cat ears around her neck a blue ribbon with a bell on was tied in a bow ,i think to resemble a collar. Her green eyes slit like those of a wild cat. She had no hair covering her body and instead had long/medium (ill let you guys imagine how long the hair is!) black hair that looked from where i was standing silky and soft. Her dark blue knee high doc martins covering worn out ripped blue jeans and a blue top with a white heart on complemented her black leather jacket with wool lining which completed the outfit. I was suddenly aware that shredder was laughing at me through his metal mask. A yell brought me out of my daze. "Demi no" a hand flew around my waist. And I was pulled out of the vehicle as it drove off.  
-Skyler-  
"Dad, why? I loved you like a daughter should and you try and kill me!? What kind of father does that" I was shaking like crazy but realising I was in my old cell was strangely comforting. The walls were covered in tally marks from where I counted days and drew cartoons when I first arrived. A figure in the shadows moved and when they stepped into the light I gasped with shock. "Alanna?"  
-Alanna-  
I can't believe my sister was with those imbosilic turtles and that fat rat not to mention that scared little potato demi the apparent angel who was saved by the mysterious Raphael the brave. Useful fact about potato's they can be squashed, "Skyler "I responded. "Alanna I thought you were dead? That fire at Yoshi's house? You know the turtle's sensei? And what's with dad?" My god she's acting like Mikey the annoying bubbly one. She might have escaped here once but there would be no second time.

Whoo there you go so why another character you ask? Well I've been getting help from reviewers and pm ers special thanks to turtles rock for inspiration. See ya nxt chappie! P.s. Tell me what you think or ill set Alanna on you btw what do you think of Alanna? Tell me plz ! byezz :) crystal over and out :)


	9. Chapter 9

-Demi-  
The turtles sat over me with intent "okay guys i think i owe you an explination" i said suddenly finding the table very interesting. " OhHH i love stories" mikey yelled "hehe anyway my parents died when i was 4 i was chucked out by all the orphNages but then my counsellor was told about a new type of orphanage one for different people like me " I was telling them my story "did you already have your wings? Demi?" "yeah mikey i already had my wings thats why nobody wanted me" i replied "anyway my counsellor suggested i try out the orphanage and well it was run by oroku saki there were no children that i could see but as i started walking around i got this kinda weird vibe and before i knew it i had been tossed into a dark room with 3 other girls,they were around around my age i think one had brown hair and brown eyes and the other had black hair and green eyes omg" my hands flew to my mouth as the truth dawned on me "what demi what is it?" Raph asked me whilst gently pulliing me into a hug "Cat girl and skyler?" leo asked.I nodded and continued " yes i think it was but leo they looked so different skyler had no wolf ears or anything she was totally norma andcat girl she had no cat ears but burns all over we were all so young and vunerable" I finished my story with tears threatening to spill. "We have to save skyler" mikey said a serious look on his face. We all nodded.

-Skyler-

"Hey don't disrespect mikey hes a great guy" I yelled at Alanna. I shoved something in front of her face. It was a picture of just after we were mutated. "But that's us" she sounded shocked and a little scared. Then I saw it a flash of guilt but just as quickly as it had arrived it had gone covered by a flash on a glowing emerald bracelet on her wrist. WTH is that "Hey that's mums" I yanked her arm nearer for a better look "Get away from it" Alanna yelled her emerald claws protruding from her skin, about to slash my face when a noise was heard from the door "Sorry to interrupt but 'the great guy' AKA mikey is in the house" I giggled and his brothers and demi came rushing in. "Who are you?"

-Alanna-

"Who are you?" the blue banded one asked followed by a serious of agreements at this question.

"Who I am is none of your concern but since you are here" I said before dropping into a defensive position claws and sharp canines out "Come join the party" I hissed. "Hells yeah A PARTY" Raphael yelled I scoffed "Purrrlease youll all soon be licking your wounds in the sewer" This was fun. Blue ribbon flew at me first katana In hand whilst the others came from different angles. I jumped upwards hanging from the ceiling before roundhouse kicking mikey when I was on le floor. Five minutes later they were all on the floor all except one. Leo managed to get a hit in and My bracelet glowed blue. "I think you should leave" I laughed stepping back into the shadows. Leaving only my eyes visable as I felt a presence behind me. "Alanna my daughter did they hurt you?" My father asked "No master only activated the guards alarms from my bracelet" I replied my eyes still watching the turtles getting beaten up by my guards "Good and remember do not get beaten and do not trust anyone are my orders clear?" He whispered in my ear.

-Shredder-

As I finished my scentence her bracelet glowed red. She turned around before running and trying to escape. Damn the spell it wore of. No matter "Skyler" She shouted her eyes settling on her sister . "Alanna?" She yelled back "Hes controlling me HELP" was all she could get out before I finished the spell and she sprung back to my side "Now Alanna naughy cat I want you to trail the mutants and kill their master" "Yes master" She leapt away and up the pipes to trail.

-Splinter-

I knew she was there and what she was going to do but I would not tell the others I would simply reason. "You sense me?" She asked quietly. "I knew of what you came to do" I replied trying not to show my nerves. "You fear me rat" She said her voice matching the tone of leonardos. "No fear, just mistakes. For instance I know you were not this way once nor your sister" I tried not to look smug "Rat for what do you know of my sister and me? We do not know you but only of the rivalry of our parents" She spoke wisely and I had to congradulate her father for that so I matched her tone and started "I know only what you give away without knowledge. The rivalry started over love not hatred" My father started the brawl?" She was quick for a cat and had knowledge far beyond her years. "Join me in meditation child? You mind seems uneasy" I was only asking of course but would she accept? "But you know ok why I came?" She exclaimed "Yes but for not a single second did I think you would ever decide to fulfil your fathers wish" She looked at me in the eye "Why should I trust you rat?" No trust to be found here but maybe when I had explained "I trust you Alanna for I know you trusted me once when you were little. Before the fire that swept my daughters life away in a blink. I knew that you trusted me enough to go into that fire and try to save my daughter. For that ii am truly gratefull but where is she now?" My voice was getting higher and soon my sons would be in to investigate "I was young Splinter and did not know of what ii was doing but now I am here to end your life like my father did your daughters" Now if you asked me wether or not I was scared I would simply reply yes and as Alanna advanced towards me bow and arrow poised Leonardo rushed into the room. Alanna froze then a wicked smirk washed her face. All traces of the old Alanna gone and now only the new shaped by the ways of shredder stood before me. "Master what is she doing here" My blue banded son asked "Trying to prove herself to her father" I looked slyly at the bracelet adorning her right wrist as I did so and noticed it flashing a bright red. Alanna looked dazed and I only had to speak and she awoke "Alanna my dear child are you ok?" She nodded her green eyes flickering towards the way she came in nervous of what was going to happen. By what I had just witnessed it was as though her father had some kind of control over Raphael and Demi Rushed in and redied their weapons. I was ushered out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

"Come on girly I though a cat always landed on their feet!" Raphael Yelled at me. I stared at him with an evil smirk. "Raphael the apparent muscle ohh such a challenge" I taunted before leaping down and split kicking him in the face. "Man its just like your dancing" I heard mikey say "Well here a move you might like I exclaimed twirling once on my toe like I was point dancing and leaping into a somersault before rendering him unconscious with a pressure point. "Idiot" I exclaimed under my breath "HEY! ONLY I CALL MIKEY AN IDIOT" Raphael yelled at me. "Oh you do care" I smirked again causing him to leap at me he managed to get me down before leo and Donnie joined the fight. "Finally a bit of competition" Laughing I transformed to a cat and ran to the other side of the room before changing back. The turtles stared at me before charging "Goodbye turtles but I think ill take a souviner" I picked up mikey before changing again this time into a white tigeress and with a sleeping mikey on my back I ran off. Leaving the turtles with somewhat confused expressions.

Leo~

"Team go!" I could only think of getting my unconscious brother back from that white beautiful demon. I had to admit she was pretty darn cute with a dangerous side. Raphs type but then she regarded me as a challenge and I knew she was wise. Whilst running behind her I heard my hothead of a brother yelling insults at her. As punishment we got a ninja star thrown at us and a roar. Soon we were hot on her heals that is until Donnie tried to leap for raph who had decided to try and slas at the tigeress. The tigeress threw herself over an impossible for us to jump roof into shredders tower and shook mikey of her back down onto the path. I motioned for us to follow and we quickly scaled the building and were watching the exchange. "Father is this what you wanted?" She asked

"ALANNA I ASKED FOR A RAT! SPLINTER DEAD" He bellowed. Wow must suck to have as father like her. I glanced at my team WAIT wheres raph. OMFG I exclaimed spotting him behind shredders chair. "Father I wish for you to know that the rat made some accusations against you" "He did what!" Shredder was angry now and even Raphael looked scared.

-shredder-

I was furious after all she was my best ninja "ALANNA YOUR MEANT TO BE THE BEST NINJA, WHAT ACCUSATIONS DID HE MAKE?" I looked at her and started walking. "H-he well um" Stammering child. "W-well father he said you started the brawl and it was over love" "Hmm interesting bring Skyler your pathetic excuse for a sister here" I ordered. She scurried away. If only the turtles knew of my control over her. She came back quickly with a fearfull look on her face. "Alanna where is she?" No I would not get angry yet.

-Skyler-

My head was spinning and the bright light made a headache spring onto me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey yall this is the final chapter so I hope your ready! Theres a new character and ill explain them all at the end so Enjoy! Btw I am ill STUPID COLDS anyway happy easter everyone its bunnymunds season and day. Cool bunny!**

I looked up at a girl with blonde hair as she turned her head I saw her purple eyes sparkle with mischief. "W-who are you?" I stammered. She smirked "Your on a need to know basis and this is your stop" I thought about what she said before i was flung of a building only to be caught by… "DEMI!" My eyes widened at the sight of the city from high up. "Skyler are you ok?" She asked me. "Yes but how did you get me?" "Mikey decided to take down the guards" She replied "But mikeys…"What this made no scence. "I helped him out after Alanna captured him and tried to kill splinter" Wow demis got skill "But wait who was that girl?"Man this was confusing "Her? Shes a… I umm… someone I used to know. "Okay but where are we going now?" "Were going to the lair to wait for the guys" I knew something was up I just had to find out.

-?-

Man that skyler girl was nosey and she weighed a ton! But I owed demi a favour and tonight I repayed her. My next stop was the shredders 'house' I knew Alanna and the turtles were there anyway I mean I knew splinter. I don't think they will remember me though heck I don't think they have even met me yet! Apparently I have humor like Michelangelo skill like Leonardo and a hothead attitude like Raphael and last but not least brains like Donatello. This in long term made me a fighting machine. I don't know where I got the skills and shizzle but I just rolled with it. Ive been to a few different schools but I didn't like them so I went secret I waited in the air vents and learned above air vents. Occasionaly I would walk around campus beating people up but tonight would be seriously fun. What Demi didn't know was that I was a purple dragon my tattoo was fake coz id never been into the real deal. I was the leader of my unit they addressed me with little or no formality only badass or dude. I didn't really give a dam but they were my crew or they were before karai showed up, little miss perfect was equall on the scale of skill with me and eventually I had had enough I busted her up big time now strangely were on good terms with each other. So every night we busted up people for money stole stuff and… Wait im here the shred heads 'house' lair whatever. I flipped down inbetween Alanna and shredder and began my introduction. "Hey mind if I drop in" I smirked at the shredder knowing full well he knew who I was. "JESSICA!" my smirk darkened and I put on my brass knuckles and going into a defensive position. He sent some ninjas at me but I calculated their movements and danced my way around them moving with speed position and agility. I was the only one who knew of shred heads control over Alanna and boy was I gonna teach him a lesson about messin with my crew. I split kicked him in the face and puched the weak spots in his armour before noticing a few green blurs join me. Fine whatever I appreciated help when I got it. If they got on my nerves I would just take them down. I knew though In my heart I couldn't disshirvvvel their ego like that though. What would my f.. I mean splinter think of me. I did a backflip over Alannas sholder and smashed the bracelet. She went limp in my arms. Come to think of it I am more of a ninja than the purple dragons or the foot. I leaped up the walls with grace and landed on the platform near the glass. With one of my knuckles I smashed my way through and of into the night. This is where my free running skills came in handy. I had always been the best in the group won all the prizes and taken all the trophies. Envy is what everyone felt for me. But my father and mother were pleased. I carried alanna down through the window of my friend Angels house and waited for her to realise. I set Alanna down on the bed and took in her appearance. She now was like a human cat…. AWESOME. She had claws ears and a cool tail. Man that's so dudeish. Like mikey I loved to name stuff ^_^. Angel walked in and jumped. " Hey Jess whatcha got there?" She asked. I moved aside and let her see. "Cool" God no wonder she got along with mikey so well. I like angel she dosent get on my nerves like karai sometimes does, and her hair wich is dyed pink is the bomb. Once she almost made me dye mine the same. She knows that will never happen but she tried. "Angel" I said rolling my eyes "Don't you remember Alanna?" OMFG she can be slow aswell. "OMG Jess you cant bring her here when casey gets home…" She didn't have time to finish because casey walked in "Oh how very cliché" He is so annoying just because im in the dragons he thinks im all bad. Hes friken wrong. The only one who understands me is angels gran she make me pie. . " Tay quick vanish" Angel ushered me. I quickly pressed myself above the doorframe. "Angel the guys said some chic headed to here with little miss cat girl" He turned his head quickly noticing the so called cat girl. "Casey what da hell you doing here? You cant just come in you gotta knock" Angel is the bomb. "Angel this girl is a criminal and who brought her here?" Casey was so fricken nosey time to reveal myself. "Casey casey casey no questions need asking" I said swinging a bat tho his head. He fell unconscious before he could even utter my name. "ANGEL" My eyes averted towards the window where a figure in orange and green was crouched. Mikey. "Hey angel whos the new babe" He walked into the room followed by the rest of the turtles.I picked up alanna and made my way towards the door. When a sai flew though the air towards me. I caught it in mid flight and threw it back. Opening the door I took the fire escape. Before I could make a getaway alanna awoke and we shared a memoryfull embrace. "Jess its been so long" She whispered. "I know Alanna but lets go home now" I shot her a look as the turtles emerged from the exit "OY girly" Raphael obviously " where you think your going with the cat". My eyes connected with his and he froze " Her name is Alanna Raphael and were going home" Alanna transformed into a trigress again and I leapt of her back into a spinning jump across the wide rooftop she jumped it and we made our way home. The 'abandoned' hotel above the turtles lair. Thr turtles lost sight of us across the park and we made our escape running like the wind through the window and to the bottom floor. Now I actually had a chance to speak to alanna. "How have you been Alanna?" I Passed her a drink. "I was controlled Jess, by my own father. It cant get much worse" well she was half right. "You have to make things right Alanna with splinter with everyone. Just put the past behind you and move on. Then you will have a new family" eshhhh I "Sounded to much like leo" We both finished, then proceeded to roll around on the floor laughing. As soon as I had recovered I put on my serious face. Time to show them who we really were. We made our way down to the basement of the hotel and grabbed the skateb oards that were lined up. We skated down the man hole and up to the turtles door. I pulled the entrance pipe walked in and went straight to splinters room. We sat down and marvelled that we had made it through without being caught. "you have returned Jessica and Alanna, it is time you meet my family. In the end the guys learned how Alanna had tried to pull splinters daughter out of the fire. They all accepted the apology's for mistrust.

As time went on the girls were caught in the net of love and each was married years later.

Alanna discovered her love for space heros with Leo

Jessica's smart side shone when she was with donnie

Skyler became a champion skateboarder and prankster with mikey

Demi learned that even hotheads like raph can fall in love

April Discovered caseys sensitive side (in this story casey is the same age as everyone else

Angel met a guy called Daniel and they went to tour the wold together

They all discovered their love for each other and were wedded they had kids a few years later.

THE END

_**Alanna**_

_**Same age as the guys**_

_**Green cat eyes**_

_**Black tail and black furry ears ^_^**_

_**Curly Long black hair**_

_**Very tactfull and strong can work with almost nothing to aid her **_

_**Her match is leo**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Same age as the guys again**_

_**Purple eyes**_

_**Blonde wavy hair **_

_**Smart is the brains along with don**_

_**Her mach is obvs. Donnie**_

_**Demi**_

_**THEY ARE ALL THE SAME AGE AS THE GUYS**_

_**Blue eyes**_

_**Caramel coloured straight hair**_

_**Shy but had a sassy attitude that is at its max when fighting**_

_**Blue Mento coloured wings**_

_**Her match is Raph (I LOVE RAPHAEL**__**)**_

_**Skyler**_

_**SAME AGE AS THE GUYS**_

_**Dark brown curly hair**_

_**Deep purple eyes**_

_**Tanned skin **_

_**Brown wolf ears and tail**_

_**Her match is Mikey!x**_

**And we all know about april and angel but I made a few changes. April has long straight ginger hair that she wears down and green eyes with cute freckles and full lips. And angel wears her pink hair down and has brown eyes. **

**Hey guys so how'd you like my story huh? Good? Bad? I had to salvage the plot bunny for this and I think it turned out pretty good. I might write a sequel with the kids story if you want me to review and tell me so! Hope yall enjoyed the story Byexx This is Crystal signing out of this story ;) ps. Remember Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
